The First Date
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: This is basically how Louise asks out Saito for the first time and what happens. I don't own Zero no Tsukaima. I hope you enjoy :


The 1st date

Louise sat in bed thinking. Saito never notices me. I try my best to be cute but he never gets what I'm doing. Sigh, I guess I'm stuck with only being friends.

Chinee-sama walked in.  
"What's wrong my little sister?"

"Nothing onee-sama. I'm just thinking."

"About that familiar of yours? He's quite the guardian."

"No...maybe. I guess he is. He's adapted to life here really well."

"Well that's good. What's troubling you?"

I remained silent for a few minutes then asked, "How do you ask someone on a date?"

"Oohhh I knew you were falling in love!"

"Chineesama!" I said while turning red.

"Ahh...how to ask someone on a date. I would just ask whoever you like to do something romantic with you. Like a picnic on a nice day."

"A picnic? Isn't that a little low-class for a date?"

"Who knows? Maybe your date will like low class things."

I thought to myself. He always likes to be alone with me...until I misunderstand something or when I whip him.

"What if I misunderstand what my date means to do or say and I get mad?"

"Oh Louise. All you have to do is trust your heart. Think of how the person makes you feel. Now, I need to go rest. Good luck my Louise." With that Chineesama left my room.

I thought about how Saito makes me feel. I thought about how we've kissed about 6 times...not like I was counting or anything. We've also held hands once and cuddled a few times. My love had been revealed to him on more than one occasion but every time I had denied it to protect my Master image. How would I be able to ask Saito on a dare without him not hearing me or thinking I was on another love potion?

Just be honest, I thought. I decided that I would do just that. I finally found Saito...talking to himself. I stayed hidden but close enough that I could hear what he was saying.

"Why doesn't she say something? I mean we live together, I'm always being the knight in shining armor for her, AND everytime I tell her that I love her she doesn't say it back. I don't know. Maybe I should give up on her and go for a girl that I know loves me."

Delflinger popped out of his case. "Both you and I know you'll never give up on that Master of yours. You'd think about her too much."

"You're right Del. But, she's never said it to me. How do I know that she loves me the same way I do for her."

"Partner, there are no guarantees in life but wait and she might ask you out."

Baka! Stupid sword! He was gonna blow my chance. It's now or never, I decided. I walked over to Saito.

"Saito? Can we talk for a minute?" I asked gently.

"L-louise? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No. Should I have?"

"I don't know. But what's up? Is something wrong? Are we going on another mission?"

"No. I just wanted to know if..."

"If?"

"If you would..."

"If I would?"

"IF YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE."

Saito's eyes widened and he asked, "Are you serious?"

I knew he wouldn't believe me. I was about to yell but I relaxed for the first time in awhile and replied, "Of course. I'm not on a love potion and I want to be more than Master and Familiar." I had finally said what I was thinking.

Delflinger came out again and said, "Partner! Your Master just asked you out like you wanted! Say something!"

I looked up at Saito through my eyelashes which I'd been told was a way of flirting and I'd seen Siesta and Kirche do around Saito. It shocked him and he put his face down so I couldn't see his face. I lifted his face up and with a rush of adrenaline running through me, I kissed his cheek gently.

Saito began to stutter and turn bright red. I giggled then gasped. I'd never giggled in front of him before. What was going on?

"YES!" he finally yelled before picking me up and swirling me around happily.

I laughed again freely. I knew then that I did love him. I loved his laugh. I loved the way he got protective around me. I loved how he held on to me. I loved how he cared about me no matter how many times I abused him. I loved how I could feel natural around him. I loved how he held my hand. I loved how his lips felt on mine. I loved how he can hold me down and make me feel so innocent and amazing at the same time.

"Ok," I answered, "I'll be out here with a picnic waiting for you tonight at seven."

"Wait. A picnic? You came up with a moonlight picnic? A low class date? You?"

"I figured you'd like a picnic. Is a picnic ok?"

"Umm...yeah. I was just caught off guard."

"Ok!" I said cheerfully. "See you tonight!"

"Yeah. Bye."

I skipped off and went to my closet immediately. I needed something cute but casual. Pretty but serious. Amazing but not overwhelming. With two hours left till date time, I chose a casual light blue dress that cut off at my knees. It was flirty and complimented my eyes.

I put on a little bit of lipstick and mascara. After I made our picnic, I went out under a tree and set up. Once I was done, I waited for Saito to come.

~Saito POV~

Wow. I still couldn't believe how daring Louise had been. She seemed to be serious too. She kissed my cheek, laughed, and asked me out.

I didn't think that I'd need to get ready so I went straight to where Louise had told me to go. Sure enough, she sat there in a beautiful turquoise dress that was at such a length that made me want to run over to her and pin her down to the ground.

"H-hi Louise."

"You're here!" she brightened up and stood up to hug me.

Oooohhhhh how I wanted to touch her so bad. But she'd probably whip me so I resisted the urge. I sat down and she plopped down REALLY CLOSE to me. My heart raced even faster.

"Louise?"

"Yes?"

"Is this all for real? You aren't on another love potion? This wasn't a lost bet or dare was it?"

"No! Why would you think that?" she asked moving away from me a little bit, as if in shock.

"It's just that you never are this bold with me."

Louise sighed and raised her eyes to the moons. "You know. I'm going t be completely honest here Saito." She quickly faced me and grabbed my chin while coming so close to my face that I could feel her breath on my skin.

"I've never loved anyone other than my family. I could never trust anyone because I was made fun of constantly by my classmates. You know Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency, and everyone else. I'm always either a zero or flat-chested or both. But when you told me that you loved me I wasn't sure. I couldn't say it back because I didn't know if you would be gone later."

"I wouldn't leave you!" I said.

She put her finger to my lips and continued. "You're a pervert and I call you a dog because you stare at every girl you can. I whip you because I'm not used to expressing my feelings. Whenever I try, something happens and I either don't believe you or misunderstand. But I'm telling you now that I love you with all of my heart. Sometimes-" she got cut off because of the tears flowing down her face.

Louise turned away from me and wiped her eyes.

I sighed and put her on my lap facing my face. She caught her breath and stared at her fingers which were entwined in mine.

"I can never tell you how happy I am." I whispered in her ear and traced her lips. Louise smiled and kissed my hands. I couldn't stand it anymore. She was too tempting. I laid down and brought her lips to mine.

Surprisingly enough, Louise didn't resist. Her lips moved in sync with mine. I flipped over so that now I was on top of her and fingered her thigh.

Louise moaned, "Saito?"

"Yes?" I asked while kissing her neck.

"Did you ever want to continue?"

I stopped and looked down at my beautiful Master.

~flashback- Louise's POV~

He had me cornered on my own bed. It was morning and Saito stared down at me with affectionate eyes that made my stomach flip.

"Don't look at me that way." I mumbled and looked away for a minute then looked back up to see those eyes again.

"Stop!" I whined.

He didn't. He leaned down and kissed me so softly. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. I was blushing and so was he but we didn't care. All that I cared about in that moment was Saito and continuing to kiss him. He undid my clasp and unbuttoned a button on my shirt.

"Not now Saito."

"Tonight?"

"I have stuff to do with my mom."

"Later then? Promise?"

~flashback end- now in Louise's POV~

"I've wanted to continue for awhile, Louise."

"Well then I'm yours."

"We still never finished our wedding." Saito stated.

I smiled. "That's right. But we're on a date right now remember?"

He smiled back. "How could I forget?" He grabbed the glasses and poured some champagne.

"Cheers." We said at the same time. I leaned on his shoulder. He turned a deep red and I laughed. We played around on the hills.

We laughed a lot and we rolled down the hills. After he fell on top of me, face on my chest, for the first time I didn't hit him and call him a perverted dog. We just laid like that comfortably.  
We talked for a little bit longer then we walked back to our room holding hands.

I hoped for both our sakes that this was the beginning of our more-than-Master-Familiar relationship.


End file.
